Silence
by Rianick
Summary: The Doctor Nine tries to have a date with Rose and Jack. What could possibly go wrong!


Silence.

That was what greeted him when he moved in the small cell they had locked him in many hours ago. There was nothing here. He was naked, in a silent and dark cell.

He walked around for a time, wondering how to get out of this one. But the door was sealed in a manner he could not open without the sonic screwdriver, which was in his jacket pocket. And he had no idea where his clothes were. The walls were a solid piece, of something like plastirock. Impenetrable no windows, even the ceiling tiles were magna locked, he was totally trapped.

He sat down, his back against one wall and wondered where his companions were. Whether they had been stripped and put in individual little cells as well. Or where they already torturing them. His hearts stopped for a moment and he pushed that particular thought out of his head.

He remembered being with Jack and Rose. They had been in a bar. This planet was safe. It always had been which was why he had chosen it as a good place to let their hair down. A good place to make inroads on crossing the line between friends and into lovers. He'd been planning it for a couple of weeks.

He had taken them both out for a stunning meal. Rose had worn the beautiful red dress he had put out for her in the wardrobe. Even Jack hadn't complained when he had been sent to change into a proper dinner suit for the evening. And they had both stood open mouthed when he had arrived in the control room also in a dinner suit. Rose had been giddy to be escorted out to dinner by two so handsomely turned out men.

They had drunk wine, laughed, talked and eaten for hours. Then he had moved them to the bar where there was a musician in the corner, playing and singing quietly, and they had sat drinking and talking. Until he had pulled Rose up to dance to the music. She had gone silent in his arms as he held her tight, as she looked into his eyes. At the end of the song, he had indicated Jack to join them. He had, and he had sat Rose in a chair on the edge of the dance floor, and he had danced with Jack. He had been similarly silent, Jack of the witty retorts and stories, had been silent looking into his eyes.

At the end of the song he had planned to kiss them both and drag them to the suite he had booked here. He had arranged for Champagne and strawberries, roses and lilies to be waiting for them.

There had been a flash and he had been in a room with three guards, humanoid, in black outfits and facemasks and blasters, who had stripped him and put him in to the cell. He couldn't tell if they were still on the planet, or on a space ship. He couldn't sense movement. That didn't mean there wasn't.

He lifted his head suddenly as he felt the walls around him trying to sense anything through it. He prayed Jack and Rose were safe. He hit the wall with the back of his head, frustrated at his own incapacity to do anything. He was beyond trapped.

He heard a minute sound of material being dragged against material and stayed silent, willing his hearts to be still as he located the sound in the dark. It was above him in the ceiling that was a about a foot above his head. He stayed on the floor sat and silent. His eyes could just make out a less black strip above him.

He saw a face appear, he thought he recognised it, but stayed still until it spoke.

"Doctor?"

"Jack, fantastic, where's Rose?"

"She's here as well, Give me your hand and I'll pull you up." The Doctor did as Jack suggested in less than a minute he was up into the small crawl space above the cells.

"Where's Rose?"

"She's watching for them coming back to our room. Come on quickly, this way." Jack crawled on his stomach easily towards where the Doctor could see a faint glow coming from another lifted ceiling tile. He followed, quickly realising the space ended about 6 inches above his head. Tight, but not the worst he had been in.

Jack preceded him in dropping into the room Rose was in, and as he dropped down, naked, he realised they weren't and were both grinning widely at him. Then he knew why. "So what did I do to get arrested?"

They fell against each other giggling and laughing so hard. Jack calmed first, "Attempted sex with a minor." Pointing to Rose.

"And with a Known Slut." Rose said pointing at Jack.

They both laughed again and he stood, crossed his arms. "This place wasn't so snobbish last time I was here!"

"Yeap they mentioned you'd been here on at least 3 occasions, firstly with a fellow female Time Lord, a young Trion lad, and a young female human who had a separate room." Rose giggled.

He looked at them with out a flicker of amusement, "Romana, Turlough and Ace. They didn't realise it was me on at least 2 other occasions, with Tegan and anyhow it doesn't matter who else. And how did they know he was a slut?"

"Came here in a party of 15. We brought the roof down literally, one of the best weeks dancing I've had. They DNA'd the lot of us at the end, and labelled us Known Sluts."

"Well you are!" the Doctor said grinning suddenly.

"Corruptor of minors!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow at Jack's retort. "Ok can I get dressed? We need to get out of here and go back to the Tardis, as I have a date to finish with you two."

"You can't." Jack sobered slightly, but still grinned. "We've asked for you punishment to be a transferred to a punishment of our choice. Which we will administer here, and then we will all leave together."

"And just what sort of punishment did you have in mind?" The Doctor looked at Jack with worry, knowing the Captains mind could come up with hundreds of forms of punishment that he would class as partly pleasure as well.

"You'll have to wait and see," he said with a wink. "Now quickly back to your cell they're coming. We should be out of here within the hour, please just behave. Ok?"

The Doctor could do nothing but nod to Jack, then The Captain put his hands together to give the Doctor a leg up back into the crawl way. Jack pulled himself up to look through to double check when the Doctor slide back into his cell, and the ceiling tile was put back. Jack put this one straight and grinned at Rose just before their hosts arrived, to confirm the punishment they had requested on the Doctor.

The Doctor settled himself back on the floor of his cell and waited. His brain doing over time in the things Jack could come up with as punishment. He was going to make that young man pay, when he had them both back to the Tardis.

When the door opened, and his captors told him to move, he did silently, and trying to show a calm and unconcerned manner. One of the trio pointed to the door out of the cell area, and he went through it to find a couple of very annoyed citizens. They told him to stand still, he did, and then they explained they knew he had been to the planet under many guises over the years with a multitude of female and males of varying species. Which they didn't mind, he was a good customer and always paid promptly. But he had been arrested when it had been obvious that he intended to take into his bed a female who was under the age of consent on the planet, which they told him was an equivalent to 23 in human years. He closed his eyes, Rose was a gorgeous 19 year old. He opened them as they continued onto the attempt to bring into that sexual depravity the likes of Captain Jack Harkness, Known Slut, who had made passes at everything whether male, female or inter-sexed alien on his last visit. And there had also been the occasion with the Grimrand Prince that had been visiting at the same time. The Doctor made a note to ask Jack about that when he had him tied up back in the Tardis.

They asked him how he pleaded; he said he thought he had the right to have sex with whom or what he chose to, which was why he kept coming back here for. But that maybe he should have double check the age restrictions prior to bringing the children here. They looked at him as if he was insane for a moment.

"Your sentence has been transmuted into a punishment at the request of Miss Tyler and Captain Harkness." One of them said. Obviously very annoyed about the request. But they're rules said this could be done, so they had to live with it. 

The other pointed to a door on the right, he guessed it was the room Rose and Jack were in; it was about the distance he had crawled. He tensed slightly, "Go in there. Your punishment awaits you. They have requested that it be done in private. Apparently it is an ancient punishment from the Powell Estate, where Miss Tyler comes from, for such deviants as you."

"Once the punishment is successfully completed, then you will all be free to go, and of course you will be more then welcome to come back with anyone who is not underage or a known Slut." The first continued.

"Well go on Doctor, they are waiting for you, and you deserve everything they do to you."

The Doctor almost laughed at that point, it was a total farce of course, but he kept his face calm and nodded his agreement to their comments, before taking a naked step towards the door and opening it. Walking in quickly, and closing it faster.

They laughed again. As he looked round the room and found them both sat on a sofa, cuddling where they had been kissing a few moments before. He glared at them then. "So what's this punishment then?"

"Ohh its an ancient Earth one," Jack giggled as he came to stand in front of the Doctor, his hand going to his cock, and making him hard in seconds. Rose came up to him and her hand joined Jacks. The Doctor semi closed his eyes. This wasn't punishment. This was, well he was sure he could think of the words afterwards, because Rose had just slipped to the floor and taken him in her mouth. All words and thoughts fled his brain except how exquisite this was.

He put his hands on Jack shoulders to steady himself. Jack grinned as his lips quickly found the Time Lords, a fast and sweet clash of lips and tongues that ended too swiftly. Then he pulled himself away and walked behind the Doctor, whispering as he went, remember to count.

The Doctor's brain was horrified for a moment, and then he knew he had to be heard. They had planned this well. They were making it more bearable to him by Rose sucking him so sweetly, and Jack would do the punishment. Which meant he had to play his part, and count. "How many?" he asked Jack, as Jack raised a whip to his behind, and rubbed it over him there, letting him feel its size before he started.

"They wouldn't let us do less that 30." Jack said back. "I know you can take a lot more pain than we can, so I figured that this would be the most suitable punishment, after they had told us what they wanted to do to you."

"Just get it over and done with Captain."

And he did, and the Doctor counted out loud. One, thank you Captain. Two, thank you Captain. The Doctor knew if Rose continued where she was he was going to be coming in her mouth far too soon. His hands dragged her up and he enfolded her in a massive hug as his body shook under the onslaught of the whip. Rose continued to take his mind off it, with her fingers on him, her lips now licking and nipping his chest.

He moaned when he hit 6, he knew he needed to come, badly at 15. By 20 Rose's hand was more urgent and her lips had found a delicious spot on his neck that made him shiver. By 25 he was pushing her back down, letting her take him in her mouth again. By 29 he knew it was almost over in more ways than the whipping. On 30 Jack whispered for him to come and he did, holding Rose's head in place as she swallowed everything. If Jack hadn't been behind him to ease him down to the floor he would have collapsed. He breathed in deeply for what seemed a long while.

Rose stood, grabbed a glass of water and handed it to him. He drank it down swiftly. She took the glass away and brought him his clothes. He gathered his strength again, stood and dressed.

He walked to the door and opened it, Rose and Jack silently following him. He looked at the citizens who were stood there. He walked up to them then. His face calm, but anger at the sides, as he looked them with contempt.

Then he stood back and held his hands out to Rose and Jack, they slipped there's into his in swiftness that told him they wanted to get back to the Tardis as quickly as he did. But he stalled for one moment, "They might be underage and a slut to you, but they are mine, and I will never let them go."

He turned and stalked off, with Rose and Jack in tow, both trying hard not to laugh. They were dragged in the same manner all the way back to the Tardis, only dropping Jack's hand when they were at the door and he needed to open it with the key.

Inside he let go of both of them and stalked to the consol and punched in some coordinates. They were dematerialising swiftly. Then he turned to them. His eyes were hooded and dark with need and want, and some thing darker Rose couldn't name, but Jack could, dominance. Jack swallowed; he knew he was in trouble now. As the Doctor walked to them, dragged Rose into his arms, kissing her deeply, his tongue chasing hers in need and want. When they parted the Doctor looked at Jack. "Tardis, playroom please, now."

A door appeared in the wall not far from them. And the Doctor was telling him to go through it, purely with his eyes, a slight rising of his eyebrow and an almost smile. He opened the door and froze. The Doctor walked up behind him, and whispered "Lets see you take 30 and cum."


End file.
